disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts II Original Soundtrack
The 'Kingdom Hearts II' Original Soundtrack'' os the official soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts II. It was first released in Japan on January 25, 2006 by Toshiba-EMI. The 2-CD set contains all of the songs from Kingdom Hearts II (excluding the songs in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix). Track listing Disc 1 #Dearly Beloved (2:22) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Passion (KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version) (3:41) - Kaoru Wada, Hikaru Utada #Passion (4:26) - Hikaru Utada #Lazy Afternoons (1:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Sinister Sundown (1:14) - Yoko Shimomura #The Escapade (1:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Dive to the Heart (Destati) (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Fragments of Sorrow (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Tension Rising (1:34) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi (0:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Missing You (1:53) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Struggle (1:44) - Yoko Shimomura #Roxas (1:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Sora (1:29) - Yoko Shimomura #The Afternoon Streets (1:36) - Yoko Shimomura #Working Together (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Friends in My Heart (1:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Magical Mystery (0:52) - Yoko Shimomura #A Twinkle in the Sky (0:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Reviving Hollow Bastion (2:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Scherzo Di Notte (1:19) - Yoko Shimomura #Laughter and Merriment (1:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Desire for All That is Lost (1:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Organization XIII (1:22) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 2 #Gearing Up (0:58) - Yoko Shimomura #Shipmeisters' Shanty (2:00) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Off! (0:39) - Yoko Shimomura #Asteroid Attack (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Crossing the Finish Line (0:41) - Yoko Shimomura #Waltz of the Damned (1:07) - Yoko Shimomura #Dance of the Daring (1:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Hesitation (1:10) - Yoko Shimomura #Dance to the Death (1:47) - Yoko Shimomura #Beauty and the Beast (0:46) - Alan Menken #The Home of Dragons (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Fields of Honor (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Apprehension (1:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Vim and Vigor (1:28) - Yoko Shimomura #Cloudchasers (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura #Olympus Coliseum (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura #The Underworld (1:23) - Yoko Shimomura #What Lies Beneath (1:29) - Yoko Shimomura #Villains of a Sort (0:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Rowdy Rumble (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Mickey Mouse Club March (1:15) - Jimmie Dodd #A Walk in Andante (0:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Monochrome Dreams (1:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Old Friends, Old Rivals (0:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Floating In Bliss (1:31) - Yoko Shimomura #Winnie the Pooh (1:38) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman #Bounce-O-Rama (Speed Up Version) (1:39) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 3 #Isn't It Lovely? (2:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Let's Sing and Dance! (0:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Swim This Way (2:21) - Yoko Shimomura #Part of Your World (1:47) - Alan Menken #Under the Sea (2:06) - Alan Menken #Ursula's Revenge (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #A New Day is Dawning (2:10) - Yoko Shimomura #Any Place Any Time (0:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Nights of the Cursed (3:40) - Yoko Shimomura #He's a Pirate (2:38) - Klaus Badelt, Geoffrey Zanelli, Hans Zimmer #The Corrupted (2:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Hazardous Highway (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura #A Day in Agrabah (2:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Dream (2:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Daydream (2:32) - Yoko Shimomura #This is Halloween (2:27) - Danny Elfman #Spooks of Halloween Town (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Adventures in the Savannah (3:02) - Yoko Shimomura #Savannah Pride (2:23) - Yoko Shimomura #The Encounter (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Space Paranoids (3:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Byte Bashing (2:20) - Yoko Shimomura #Byte Striking (2:07) - Yoko Shimomura #Sinister Shadows (2:03) - Yoko Shimomura #The 13th Dilemma (3:34) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 4 #Showdown at Hollow Bastion (0:48) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #One-Winged Angel (2:12) - Nobuo Uematsu #Battleship Bravery (1:42) - Yoko Shimomura #Sacred Moon (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Deep Drive (1:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Riku (1:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Courage (0:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Disappeared (2:22) - Yoko Shimomura #A Fight to the Death (2:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Darkness of the Unknown (4:36) - Yoko Shimomura #Passion (5:59) - Utada Hikaru #Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus, and orchestra (7:45) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Destiny Islands (1:10) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (0:40) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Sunset Horizons (1:30) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Beloved (reprise) (1:28) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura Trivia *The 13th track on the first disc is Roxas's theme. Coincidentally, Roxas is the thirteenth member of the Organization XIII. Category:Kingdom Hearts